


A Crazy EX Battle: Tales From Sydney

by Zoeisabelletria13158



Series: A Crazy EX Battle [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Collins Key - Fandom, Devan Key - Fandom, One Direction, Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeisabelletria13158/pseuds/Zoeisabelletria13158
Summary: Being a superhero is hard work, even for adolescents Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Gun and Tanya. But let them have a break from crime fighting and see what is their school life like.





	1. The Notebook

It is after school when Zoe was drawing some pictures in her notbook. Her brothers and friends were looking at it.

Devan: Wow, what is that Zoe?

Zoe: A dog, I always wanted a dog in our house.

Michael: Didn't mum and dad say no pets in the house? Dad is allergic to cat fur.

Raphael: Zoe said dog not cat.

Zoe: I also drew stuff about our musical here too.

Then, Chloe came in and insulted Zoe.

Chloe: Why look what we have here? A little girl drawing some nonesense? Try to grow up you retarical brat.

Gun: Leave her alone Chloe, she is creative and smart unlike you who is just some stupid snob.

Then, Zoe stood up from the bench and came up to Chloe. She grabbed her by the colar.

Zoe: Look Chloe, if you ever try to annoy us or insult us about sublinimal things, I will bring up my pinkie up to your nose and scratch your brain.

Chloe: Let go of me you idiot, you're wrinkling my clothes.

Zoe: I don't care, let's start off wurh the part when your nose bleeds and your brain gets scratch. If you stop bullying us, this would never ever happen so stop all your snobby crap and get lost.

Chloe ran away terrified of what Zoe would do to her. Then Devan came up to her.

Devan: It's okay Zoe, she didn't mean to say that to her. She is just an idiot.

Zoe: I nearly came to the part where I get to scratch her brain.

Devan: Come on Zoe, me, your brothers and your friends will write some messages on your notebook.

Devan and Zoe went back to the bench and Zoe gave Michael the notebook.

Michael: To Zoe: You are the best sister and the only one I have.

Crystal: To Zoe: You have been a good friend to me and I've been a big sister to you. Even though you have no sisters.

Calum: To Zoe: I promise that me and your brothers would try to protect you as much as we can.

Wengie: To Zoe: Even though we've barely known each other, I know that we could be good friends.

Collins: To Zoe: You have been the best girlfriend to my brother and helping him in difficult times. Even though he's on oxygen now.

Luke: To Zoe: Even though I'm adopted, I could still look after you like a big brother I am.

Sierra: To Zoe: Ever since I'm a hero, you know that I'm also a helpful member.

Devan: To Zoe: You are the best girlfriend I've ever had since I have been insecure about my condition.

Shawn: To Zoe: You are the best sister I've ever had, even though you're the only one.

Niall: To Zoe: I have nothing to say though.

Michael: What is wrong with you?

Sheryl: To Zoe: I've also been a good big sister to you like Wengie, Crystal and Sierra.

Raphael: To Zoe: You have been the best sister since the very start.

Yuto: To Zoe: Remain calm and don't let anyone insult you like Lila, Arzaylea, Abigail and Chloe.

Aidan: To Zoe: You won't guess how many times you've beaten us in video games.

Thaiyo: To Zoe: Thanks for being such a caring big sister and helping me when my Cystic Fibrosis gets worse.

Gun: To Zoe: You have been my best friend and even if I'm from Europe, you've been the best friend of all time.

Tanya: To Zoe: You have also been my best friend, even in one of the hardest times of my life.

Zoe: Thanks guys, you have been the bestest friends I've ever had.

Everyone: (laughs)

The end...


	2. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team were busy looking for inspiration for Crystal, Wengie, Sierra, Sheryl, Zoe, Gun and Tanya's dress for the school dance until Chloe insults them. Will they be able to make the best dress?

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Gun and Tanya are on the streets sitting on the bench. Zoe was busy sketching some ideas for Crystal, Wengie, Sierra, Sheryl, Gun, Tanya and her dress for the school dance.

Devan: So do you have any idea on the dress for the school dance?

Zoe: Not really.

Calum: There are many stuff in Australia like the Great Barrier Reef, Kangaroos, Emus.

Michael: Emus?

Crystal: Let her think about it.

Zoe: (sighs) Guys, I dunno what will our dresses be like.

Just then, Chloe came with a dress she bought.

Chloe: Oh so Zoe and her friends are busy making the most boring dresses of all time.

Gun: Can you please just stop insulting us.

Zoe: Chloe, I am this close to picking your nose until I scratch your brain. Your stupid snobbish brain.

Chloe: Well your family is so rich, why aren't you like me?

Zoe: I would rather be a good girl who lives a normal life rather than being spoiled by my parents. Our lifestyle is like everyone else. If you dare insult us, my pinkie will go to your nose and scratch your brain.

Niall: Chill guys, why can't you be friends and get this over with. You have to forgive your enemies.

Zoe: Chloe doesn't deserve to be forgiven, she is a stupid snob and everyone hates her, even in school.

Chloe: Look, I've just bought a dress which will look better than your stupid paper dresses.

Chloe left leaving Zoe mad and everyone else confused.

Tanya: Calm down Zoe, don't listen to her, she is just being as mean as usual.

Zoe: Guys, I've got an idea, how about our dresses will be based on our hero counterparts.

Wengie: But people might notice our secret identities.

Zoe: Just the color guys, that way, no one will notice our secret identities.

Zoe sketched out her idea and it turns out to be good.

Devan: Wow Zoe, that looks nice.

Zoe: Thanks Dev, this will look good for the school dance.

Everyone: (Laughs)

The End...


	3. Busy Day

It's a busy day and Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya were busy working on their homework for history class. They really wanted to see a movie that time.

Michael: Hey guys, what movie shall we watch later, 5 Feet Apart or Avengers: Endgame.

Everyone: Endgame.

Michael: Why not 5 Feet Apart?

Devan: We watched that so many times already, we want to watch Endgame.

Calum: Yeah man, the ending of 5 Feet Apart made Thaiyo cry.

Tanya: Actually I cried, Zoe tried to stay strong throughout the movie while Devan fell asleep.

Collins: The last scene is sadder than The Faults In Our Stars, it reminded me of Devan when he was in the hospital.

Devan: Shut up.

Wengie: Alright, who votes for 5 Feet Apart?

Nobody raises their hands except for Michael.

Wengie: Then who votes for Endgame?

Everyone raises their hands.

Wengie: You know what, Endgame it is. Now we have to finish our essays on world history so that we could watch Endgame on time.

Everyone: Okay.

It's been 30 minutes and nobody is done yet except for Zoe who just finished it.

Zoe: I'm done.

Devan: Can you help us please?

Zoe: Sure why not? I want to watch Endgame but helping can make things faster.

Later, Devan, Gun, Tanya, Collins and Calum are done.

Tanya: We're done, now we can help.

Soon, everyone is finished and are able to go to the movies.

Yuto: We're done now, we cqan now go to the movies.

Everyone: Yes!

They went downstairs and Kayla and Ashton caught them.

Kayla: Guys, are you done with your homework?

Zoe: We are mom.

Gun: Yeah.

Ashton: Good, now let's watch 5 Feet Apart.

Devan: Actually Mr. Irwin, we're watching Avengers Endgame, we've watched 5 Feet Apart many times already.

Kayla: Well, since you're done with your homework, we can all watch Endgame since I know all of you like the Avengers.

Everyone: Yay! (laughs)

The End...


	4. Our Previous Holders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team members of 5 Seconds of Summer met Ivy for Memorial Day. A day for Americans to remember their loved ones who died in war. Collins, Devan and Crystal were familiar but the others weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Memorial Day. Since I'm not American, this won't stop me for making an episode for that day. I hope you like it but don't rant on me.

It was a normal day and everyone was doing their stuff until Michael got a text from Ivy.

Michael: Guys, I got a text from Ivy.

Zoe: Really? What is it about?

Michael: We have to see her in the hidden museum.

Gun: Then let's go, wonder what day is it.

Collins: Memorial day, it falls on the last Monday of May.

Crystal: Get ready guys, we are going to see Ivy in the hidden museum.

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya went to the museum to meet Ivy.

Ivy: Greetings guys, do you know why did come here to meet me?

Collins: Memorial day.

Ivy: Exactly, since you guys are not American, I will tell you what is Memorial Day.

Crystal: Actually Collins, Devan and I are American but I'm not familiar because I grew up here.

Wengie: What she said.

Ivy: Well let me define it for you, Memorial Day is the day when we remember our loved ones who died in war. But for amulet holders, we celebrate our previous holders. Here are the previous holders for each of you.

**_Previous Radiation Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Ancient Japanese Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Ancient Vietnamese Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Imperial Korean Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Medieval Europe Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Native American Mike-Ro-Wave_

_George Washington_

_Australian Aboriginal Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Australian WW2 Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Australian Korean War Mike-Ro-Wave_

_Australian Vietnam War Mike-Ro-Wave_

**_Previous Crystal Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Crystallite_

_Ancient Japanese Crystallite_

_Ancient Vietnamese Crystallite_

_Imperial Korean Crystallite_

_Medieval Europe Crystallite_

_Native American Crystallite_

_Martha Jefferson_

_Jackey Kennedy_

_Australian Aboriginal Crystallite_

_American WW2 Crystallite_

_American Korean War Crystallite_

_American Vietnam War Crystallite_

**_Previous Laser Holders_ ** _(I change Responsibility to Laser)_

_Ancient Chinese Cal-Pal_

_Ancient Japanese Cal-Pal_

_Ancient Vietnamese Cal-Pal_

_Imperial Korean Cal-Pal_

_Medieval Europe Cal-Pal_

_Native American Cal-Pal_

_John Adams_

_Australian Aboriginal Cal-Pal_

_Australian WW2 Cal-Pal_

_Australian Korean War Cal-Pal_

_Australian Vietnam War Cal-Pal_

**_Previous Bunny Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Bunnix_

_Ancient Japanese Bunnix_

_Ancient Vietnamese Bunnix_

_Imperial Korean Bunnix_

_Medieval Europe Bunnix_

_Native American Bunnix_

_Australian Aboriginal Bunnix_

_Australian WW2 Bunnix_

_Australian Korean War Bunnix_

_Australian Vietnam War Bunnix_

**_Previous Magician Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Magician_

_Ancient Japanese Magician_

_Ancient Vietnamese Magician_

_Imperial Korean Magician_

_Medieval Europe Magician_

_Native American Magician_

_James Madison_

_Australian Aboriginal Magician_

_American WW2 Magician_

_American Korean War Magician_

_American Vietnam War Magician_

**_Previous Lightning Holders_ ** _(I also changed Intelligence to Lightning)_

_Ancient Chinese Dr. Fluke_

_Ancient Japanese Dr. Fluke_

_Ancient Vietnamese Dr. Fluke_

_Imperial Korean Dr. Fluke_

_Medieval Europe Dr. Fluke_

_Native American Dr. Fluke_

_Benjamin Franklin_

_Australian Aboriginal Dr. Fluke_

_Australian WW2 Dr. Fluke_

_Australian Korean War Dr. Fluke_

_Australian Vietnam War Dr. Fluke_

**_Previous Star Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Starlite_

_Ancient Japanese Starlite_

_Ancient Vietnamese Starlite_

_Imperial Korean Starlite_

_Medieval Europe Starlite_

_Native American Starlite_

_Martha Dandridge_

_Australian Aboriginal Starlite_

_Australian WW2 Starlite_

_Australian Korean War Starlite_

_Australian Vietnam War Starlite_

**_Previous Male Owl Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Knightowl_

_Ancient Japanese Knightowl_

_Ancient Vietnamese Knightowl_

_Imperial Korean Knightowl_

_Medieval Europe Knightowl_

_Native American Knightowl_

_Jose Rizal_

_Theodore Roosevelt_

_Australian Aboriginal Knightowl_

_Dwight D. Eisenhower_

_John F. Kennedy Jr._

_American Korean War Knightowl_

_American Vietnam War Knightowl_

**_Previous Turtle Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Carapace_

_Ancient Japanese Carapace_

_Ancient Vietnamese Carapace_

_Imperial Korean Carapace_

_Medieval Europe Carapace_

_Native American Carapace_

_Australian Aboriginal Carapace_

_Australian WW2 Carapace_

_Australian Korean War Carapace_

_Australian Vietnam War Carapace_

**_Previous Snake Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Slitherer_

_Ancient Japanese Slitherer_

_Ancient Vietnamese Slitherer_

_Imperial Korean Slitherer_

_Medieval Europe Slitherer_

_Native American Slitherer_

_Australian Aboriginal Slitherer_

_British WW2 Slitherer_

_British Korean War Carapace_

_American Vietnam War Carapace_

**_Previous Bee Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Queen Bee_

_Ancient Japanese Queen Bee_

_Ancient Vietnamese Queen Bee_

_Imperial Korean Queen Bee_

_Medieval Europe Queen Bee_

_Native American Queen Bee_

_Australian Aboriginal Queen Bee_

_British WW2 Queen Bee_

_British Korean War Queen Bee_

_American Vietnam War Queen Bee_

**_Previous Cat Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Catboy_

_Ancient Japanese Catboy_

_Ancient Vietnamese Catboy_

_Imperial Korean Catboy_

_Medieval Europe Catboy_

_Native American Catboy_

_Australian Aboriginal Catboy_

_Australian WW2 Catboy_

_Australian Korean War Catboy_

_Australian Vietnam War Catboy_

**_Previous Ninja Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Ninja_

_Ancient Japanese Ninja_

_Ancient Vietnamese Ninja_

_Imperial Korean Ninja_

_Medieval Europe Ninja_

_Native American Ninja_

_Australian Aboriginal Ninja_

_Australian WW2 Ninja_

_Australian Korean War Ninja_

_Australian Vietnam War Ninja_

**_Previous Lizard Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Gekko_

_Ancient Japanese Gekko_

_Ancient Vietnamese Gekko_

_Imperial Korean Gekko_

_Medieval Europe Gekko_

_Native American Gekko_

_John F. Kennedy_

_Australian Aboriginal Gekko_

_Australian WW2 Gekko_

_Australian Korean War Gekko_

_Australian Vietnam War Gekko_

**_Previous Female Owl Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Owlette_

_Ancient Japanese Owlette_

_Ancient Vietnamese Owlette_

_Imperial Korean Owlette_

_Medieval Europe Owlette_

_Native American Owlette_

_Josephine Bracken_

_Caroline Kennedy_

_Australian Aboriginal Owlette_

_Australian WW2 Owlette_

_Australian Korean War Owlette_

_Australian Vietnam War Owlette_

**_Previous Armadillo Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Armadylan_

_Ancient Japanese Armadylan_

_Ancient Vietnamese Armadylan_

_Imperial Korean Armadylan_

_Medieval Europe Armadylan_

_Native American Armadylan_

_Andre The Giant_

_Australian Aboriginal Armadylan_

_Australian WW2 Armadylan_

_Australian Korean War Armadylan_

_Australian Vietnam War Armadylan_

**_Previous Scarlet Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Scarlette_

_Ancient Japanese Scarlette_

_Ancient Vietnamese Scarlette_

_Imperial Korean Scarlette_

_Medieval Europe Scarlette_

_Native American Scarlette_

_British 1900s Scarlette_

_Australian Aboriginal Scarlette_

_British WW2 Scarlette_

_British Korean War Scarlette_

_American Vietnam War Scarlette_

**_Previous Genocide Holders_ **

_Ancient Chinese Genocider_

_Ancient Japanese Genocider_

_Ancient Vietnamese Genocider_

_Imperial Korean Genocider_

_Medieval Europe Genocider_

_Native American Genocider_

_British Malayan Genocider_

_Australian Aboriginal Genocider_

_Malayan WW2 Genocider_

_Malaysian Korean War Genocider_

_Malaysian Vietnam War Genocider_

Tanya: That's alot.

Michael: I don't get it, Memorial Day is the day when all of the current amulet holders celebrate the previous amulet holders right?

Ivy: Exactly, it goes for generation to generation, if you want to know who are these previous holders, go up to the museum to learn more.

Wengie: Thank you, c'mon guys.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
